smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Vordigan (Earth 1)
Season 9 Episode 10: Disciple |death= }} Vordigan, also known as the Dark Archer, was 's former mentor and a member of the Brotherhood of Sion and . Physical Appearance Vordigan is a dark haired man with dark eyes as well. He has many scars on his body. He has a Vandyke beard and mustache. Vordigan wears a black uniform with two quivers stitched into it. Personality Vordigan has no trouble hurting people. He feels very strongly about his code. He is even willing to die for his beliefs. He has a lot of respect for , but hates that he won't kill him to obey their code. Powers and Abilities Although Vordigan possesses no obvious superhuman powers, his skill as an archer is only rivaled by , although by his own admission his skills were starting to decay, which was his motivation to force Oliver to replace him by killing off his important connections to the outside world and eventually Queen killing him. *'Expert marksman': Vordigan collects and manufactures his own weapons which are is noticeably less sophisticated than the ones used by his former pupil, Oliver Queen. *'Skilled archer': Former teacher and mentor of Oliver, Vordigan is extremely skilled in the art of archery, enabling him to perform precise attacks without detection. *'Computer hacking': Vordigan was able to hack the . *'Super Dexterity': Vordigan, despite his old age, is very mobile and agile, allowing him to perform leaps and backflips at an expert level. Some examples of his skill: * He hit between two vital parts of her body. * He shot three arrows at a time at Oliver. * He proved to have very accurate aim; he also proved to be very dexterous. Early life Not much is known about Vordigan's early life. He trained to be an expert marksman and was a part of a secret Celtic society of trained expert archers. Season Nine After Oliver left the Brotherhood of Sion, Vordigan left to find him in order to fulfill his role as a "master archer." The Dark Archer shot with his arrow through her shoulder. The Dark Archer then attacked at . The Dark Archer then sought out and kidnapped her, as he placed her in a Brotherhood of Sion Maze. He told Oliver that he had to fulfill his role by succeeding his master. Vordigan went after Mia after Oliver refused to kill him. After he found Mia, he shot three arrows at her. Oliver saw them and jumped in front of Mia. Just as the arrows got close Clark ran in front of Oliver and saved him. While Clark was in front of him, Oliver shot an arrow at Vordigan hitting him in the same place he hit Lois. However, Oliver did not kill Vordigan, only stopped him and saved Mia. Later, talking with Mia, Oliver says that Vordigan is in prison, and he's worried about the day he'll be released, old and still eager to be killed by him. Season Ten Somehow released or having escaped from his incarceration, Vordigan was now apart of the 's sinister league of villains known as the . At their meeting, each member was assigned a target from the . Vordigan's target was none other than his former apprentice: the Green Arrow. Appearances Trivia * Dark Archer, in the comics, is most commonly known as Merlyn with his real name being Arthur King. The name "Vordigan" is reminiscent of Vortigern, a legendary British king who encounters Merlin/Merlyn as a boy. * The idea of a superhero's ex-mentor turned enemy is similar to the movie Batman Begins. * Steve Bacic also guest starred in the pilot episode as the mechanic that Jeremy Creek kills. * Vordigan's beard, bow, and arrows resemble the ones of Oliver Queen from the comics. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:Marionette Ventures Members